


Maid in Asgard

by Fanficloversince93



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Distance loki, F/M, Feelings?, Interesting, New Beginning, Poor Loki (Marvel), farmergirl, gold - Freeform, loki is alone, love frigga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficloversince93/pseuds/Fanficloversince93
Summary: Béatrice is a simple farmer girl who lives in the kingdom of Asgard. Her family has to work very hard to survive, but luckily they can  ask for help. The royal family makes sure that their citizen get what they need. A rich kingdom is made by the people. The poorer people even get a chance to serve the family. This year is extra special, since a honourable place came free. Queen Frigga needs a new maiden and Béatrice gets this chance. Slowly she starts to meet the whole family, inclusive the darker son, Loki. From the start she feels that Loki doesn’t feel at home in these overflowed golden chambers. Béatrice also has a difficult time to adjust. Will the difference they are living, bring them together?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> PSI: Since my name is Béatrice, I just called the character like this. You can change it in your own name if you like ;)   
> PSII: this is my first long fanfiction I'm writing, so sorry if sometimes it would take time to have a next chapter or it doesn't go so well  
> PSIII: there may be some explicit adult writing through the chapters, I will try to inform at every chapter if it happens  
> PSIV: English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there a mistakes or weird way of talking. I'm always open for people who wants to correct my stories   
> PSV: I'm such a huge fan of Frigga, so sad she had to die so soon <3

“Are you sure you don’t need me to bring you?” her father stands behind you gathering your supplies. Every year a couple of young girls and boys get the chance to prove themselves in front of the royal familie of Asgard. Boys are trained for their strength, speed but also for thinking on their own. Girls are chosen for their elegance and pride, because the place they are going to be in the kitchen, or as maiden to serve the family. This year became a special year. The Queens maid of honour passed away, which means a place came free. An important place, since these woman are the closest to the queen. She is knows for het kindness towards everyone. She loves her husband, King Odin, she adores her both sons, Thor and Loki, and respect every person in the kingdom. She believes that every person should get a chance and grown in their strength. For being close to the queen, it’s also important to have a beauty around you. This is what startled Béatrice. She never saw herself as someone you can call beautiful. She is smaller than the average height for her age, which makes her feel like her legs aren’t in proportions to the rest of her body and looks thick. Her hands are damaged because of the hard farmers work. The only thing that people admire her for is because of the deep sea bleu eyes. She wears the green of her father and the bleu of her mother. If the sun changes, her eyes change with it. You never know how her eyes will look like. She was pointed out to follow some basic lessons and, surprise, she did better than everyone would except. With her small height she is able to be fast and adjust herself to the environment. That’s how the queen, yes her majesty herself, pointed Béatrice out to be the next line of maiden. After a small talk with Béatrice parents, they came to an arrangement that Béatrice will be able to visit them, but also they will have a part of the benefit. Every month they will get a small amount of gold, as a thank you for letting their only child go to work. They got a week time to prepare everything and to say goodbye.  
Here they are, one week later, waiting for the royal guard to pick her up. Béatrice didn’t needed a lot of them to get herself ready. As farmer family, they don’t have much. She has some old dark dresses and she had to look very careful to wear a dress who has the least torn. The dark brown dress only had one whole, who her mother had sewed. They all know that she will get her personal clothes, but even then she wanted to be at her best.  
“Dad, I will be okay, you know they are picking me up,” They adjust the dress with long sleeves and covers her whole body. “Before you go,” she hears her mother footprint come closer. She comes behind her daughter and Béatrice feels something cold and small around her neck. She looks down and sees a golden necklace with a pendant of a running horse. “Mother, what is this?!” says Béatrice in disbelieve. They can’t afford this! “Don’t wory dear, it’s just a small offer I can give you,” tears start to fill her mother’s eyes. “I’m so proud of you. I knew you were more than just a farmer girl.” Béatrice hugs her mother, “You know we are important. If it’s true what they say about the queen, then she will say the same as I do,”  
After a while they calm down, just in time ‘cause they hear a group of horses coming closer. They leave the house and look at the men of the royal family. Behind them a kart pulled by two heavy horses. Inside they can see other young men and woman who are recruited in the castle. She recognise some of them, but Béatrice is more of an introvert person so she doesn’t have a lot of friends. Her heartbeat starts to go very fast, now the moment is there. Béatrice hugs her parents one last time. One of the men steps of his horse and walks towards them. “Her majesty asked me to reassure you that your daughter is in good hands,” he speaks while bowing his head a little bit. “Is it true what they say about her?” asks her mother. The men smiles “I can promise you that she is one of the kindest women we all know,” the heartbeat calms down, now there is even who is so fair about his feelings towards the queen. The man turns to Béatrice; “Are you ready,” she nods and follows the knight.  
In the carriage she turns to see her parents wave and disappear in the background while the distance becomes larger.  
“Hey, are you the one Queen Frigga chose as new maiden?” a young man, tall with blond hair and dark eyes looks down to her. “euhm, yes,” Béatrice stutters. She is amazed by the boys appearance, but also by his question. Does everyone already knows this? “Sweet! I’m going to become Thor right-hand in the battles.” He sits proud on the wooden shelf of the carriage. “Don’t flatter yourself Erick, you still need to prove yourself and be carefull you don’t stumble over your own feet with those enormous legs!” says the other boy in the room. After giving Erik a smash against his leg, he turns to Béatrice. “Don’t pay attention himself. I’m Jack,” and he hands Béatrice his hand to shake, “Béatrice” she says after taking his hand. Jack is smaller than Erik, but they both looks similar. “So.. You two know each other?” she asks, “Unfortunately yes. We are brothers. But I’m the coolest one,” says Erik again. Jack starts kicking him this time, which seems harder and painful. Béatrice laugh of the way how these two tease each other. She never had a sister or brother and she kind of misses that. They start talking and others in the carriage joins the conversation. A lot of them are men who are going to be trained to be knight. Some are going to work in the kitchen. They hope that the chef isn’t as bad as the stories goes. They say that he can get a rage if something doesn’t go as it has to. He has to taste everything before the meal goes to the royalty and if it doesn’t taste the same as last time, then you can restart all over again… Everything since you can’t let one person wait in the meantime everyone is eating. So that means you have to remake everything. After a while the carriage stops and they are standing in front of the enormous castle. It’s more beautiful than how people subscribe it. Béatrice has never seen it, but even tho the look is beautiful, she starts to get afraid. What if she doesn’t belong her? What would happen if she isn’t that perfect as Queen Frigga demands from her staff? “Come on, you will be fine,” she hears Jacks voice next to her. Her face was starting to look worry, which make him realise that she got nervous. “Aren’t you nervous Jack,” they are both looking at the other brother Erik who is almost jumping of excitement. “Maybe, but I think that’s good. It keeps us sharp,” and send Béatrice a wink. “Getter around people. The royal family will be shortly with you.”  
They are all standing in the front hall of the castle, all nervous now. Even Erik stopped jumping and is now tensed. The huge door in front of them open. King Odin enters the room, next to him his wife Queen Frigga. Next to her is the almighty Prince Thor. “Welcome!” Odins voice fills the room and makes reverberate in the whole room. It’s just now that Béatrice notice a fourth person. A dark green/gold armour dressed man follows them behind, it looks like he isn’t really interested in all this. His black long hair follows his neck and his eyes are as bleu as ice. Overwhelmed by his appearance, Béatrice stares. In the corner of her eye she sees the Queen looking behind her and suggest her second sun, Loki, to join them. Oh dear! Did the Queen saw how her newest maid just stared at one of her sons?! Thankfully Loki didn’t seem to notice it. This is so bad, this is so bad! Because all of this, she didn’t hear Odin welcome speech. “Everyone who is chosen to be knight will follow Thor and he will show you your chambers. The kitchen staff will follow the guard right there,” he points at a shiny armoured man that stands in front of them, “Gerald doesn’t has a lot of time to exit his kitchen. I even wonder if he sleeps in it,” he jokes around. Everyone, even Béatrice, laugh a little bit. Odin seems to like his own joke to. Everyone is laughing, except for Loki: he is just annoying rolling his eyes. He fastly turns around and walks away with his arms behind him.

When everyone just left, Béatrice stays alone in the hall, but get personally welcomed by her majesty. Béatrice falls down to one knee, “Your Majesty,” she says with her head down, “No need to do that my child. Stand up.” she hears the Queens voice fill the empty room. Béatrice lift her head and go stand on her both legs. “Thank you for joining us. Let me show you your room,” she puts gently a hand on the young girl back and lead her through the castle. “Isabella will be here shortly. She is my new Maid of Honor,” the Queen talks, “I’m sorry for your lost, your majesty,” Béatrice shares her condolence. “Thank you my dear. Here is it. Your clothes are laying on your bed. I hope you will feel at home here.” With these words, the Queen exit the room. It’s a nice, small room. A window gives a view on the garden of the castle. She closes the curtain and change her clothes. The gold fits her body and shows her the curves of a young woman. She looks at herself in the mirror and is surprised by how good it looks.  
“I’m so sorry for waiting,” the door opens and a woman enters the room. “I’m Isabella, welcome in our home,” she hugs the young girl and take a good look. “You look stunning in those clothes. It looks like it was meant to be.” Isabbella compliment her. “Come, I will show you around and teach you a couple of things,” Béatrice gets dragged away for a second time.

What she doesn’t know is that in the garden, someone is watching to the window in her room. The tall black haired man, who she recognised as Loki, had seen her looking at him. He had seen the way she looked at him. Normally people ignore him, except for his brother and beloving mother, or gives him a disapproval look, like his father. Who is this new girl? He is intrigued by this person and had heard that she was a new maid of his mother. Which means that she will be around where the Queen will be. Excellent. He will be able to get closer to her in that way.


	2. 2. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is new, but luckily Béatrice gets the feeling that she is welcome. The queen is wonderful and her first impression of the whole family is like they have said. After a long day she will get invited to join the family for dinner.  
> Loki is still very distance, but that doesn’t make him more interesting for the young woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I'm going to try give myself deadlines !!

While Isabella is dragging her around the castle, she tries to remember most of the rooms, but have already forgotten where the first room was. The castle is a whole labyrinth, it will take a long time before she will find her way here. She feels so little, more than usual. Béatrice is still getting used to the soft golden dress she is wearing. It’s not as bright as the Queen would wear, but in this way they all know whose maiden they are. 

“So, before you can meet her majesty in the right way, you need to learn some important rules.” Isabella starts, trying to be stern. You can see that everything around here is something she is used to, but probably she has to be used to the name of Maid of Honour of her Majesty Queen Frigga. “You will call the royal family by his or her royal name. When they talk to you, you can’t just answer right away, otherwise it will look like you attack everything they say. Be sure you remind that rule around King Odin, he can be short tempered in that matter.” The last sentence is said between her teeth, knowing it’s not really that appropriate to talk about the King in that way. Béatrice nods, it’s for the Maid of Honour a sign to go further. “You will always look straight in front of you, or down to the floor in front of you. Because you are smaller, you can look more straight than down. The people who are a lot taller, have to look down so they don’t directly look the royalties in the eyes. You can only do so when they order you to do so.” Isabella walks further, “Excuse me, madame,” Béatrice stutters. “How do I have to address you, since you are my commander.” Everyone who is beyond you has to be addressed in the right way and for now she just know how to act in front of the royal family. Isabella smiles, “Just call me Isabella, put that madame away. I’m not that old yet,” she says with a smile on her face. It helps Béatrice to feel more comfortable now, knowing there is someone she can trust. They are both a little bit lost in their new role. “You are not allowed to enter the sleeping rooms of the family, only when the Queen asks you to join her. That happens sometimes. The Queen can be lonely sometimes, so don’t be surprise if she asks you for your company.” Isabelle goes further. Béatrice head starts turning. Too much information. She tries to remember everything she has learn in the last hour. “Don’t worry, you will get used to it,” Isabella reassure her. Béatrice smiles, unsure for that promise. Maybe she will never belong here. “So, are we ready?” Isabella stands quit cheerful. “I’m sorry, this is the first I’m doing this. As a Maid of Honour I will do this the rest of my life,” Béatrice smiles reassuring to her, “You are doing a great job, Isabella,” Béatrice says. She takes one deep breath and nods that she is ready. Isabella straight her back and fold her hands in front of her. A small panic fills Béatrice eyes when she has no idea what to do with her hands, “O God, I forget the most important. We will both walk to the throne, stop a little while before the stairs and we just need to go through our knees. Just follow in what I do. Just keep your hands aside to you.” 

Two muscles guards are standing in front of a great portal. A golden spear in one hand and the other hand is holding the door handle. Isabella informs the two men to open the portal. “Smile,” Isabella whispers quick. The doors swipe open and a great golden room appears before her. It took a while before she realise that she had to walk into the room and follow her commander. Luckily the way to the staircase and the throne on it is far enough, so maybe they haven’t seen it. Beatrice eyes goes everywhere. All the pillars, where you can see a clear sky in between. The floor shines in the rays of sun. The ceiling is high above her. She is stunned by the view, but then remember when she has been told. Her eyes on the floor before her and, when she sees a part of the staircase, a good reminder, they stop. Without looking, she can feel multiply eyes going over her, which makes her quit uncomfortable. They both kneel and hear a low voice fill the room; “Welcome, Béatrice.” She assumes it has to be the All Father, King Odin, “I hope you will feel home soon enough. But with my beautiful wife I don’t expect anything else.” Her smile becomes brighter, she remembers how her own father can be so loving for her mother and hopes that one day she will be able to love a man so much as they do. “You can go. Isabella, congratulations with your promotion,” Isablla bows, “Thank you My Lord,”   
“You both can go. Makes sure everything is in preparation for noon.” Isabella bows and takes a step back. Béatrice bows with her and turns around to step the long way back. When they are at the end of the room, the door opens. Béatrice lowers her eyes back again, since she directly recognise the dark haired man. Loki walks without any permission in the room. Again she can feel his eyes going over her, she will need to get used to this, but she already feel so exposed when people examine her. It’s the way how she feels when he is around, the black sheep of the family. That is one of the stories that aren’t to positive, stories goes around he is not the man everyone thinks he is. She has already heard the word demon, but the person who said that was also known to be the village idiot. Her breath is taken away once more, “Mother, Father,” she hears his smooth voice filling the room. It also makes her feel smaller then she already is. Even the King hasn’t this prominent feeling on her, it’s like his presence touches her on other places. Places she didn’t know they could be touched, “What is it Loki?” The warm, welcoming tone of the King has disappeared. It shocks her. How is it he is so nice to his wife’s maiden, but doesn’t seem to stand his youngest son. Curious she wants to hear what Loki has to say, but the door shuts down behind her. It’s just now she realise she has hold her breath. She breathes out, “Was that alright?” she asks, “You were perfect, Béatrice. Well done,” the woman next to her praise her. “Now we need to make dinner for the family. Even when we are assigned to serve her majesty, we can’t forget her husband and sons. I will show you what we have to do. Normally the kitchen is already turning for preparation.

They enter a magical room, with candles who aren’t lit. The ballroom of the castle. A place where the bigger parties are held. But they take a small door behind the royal table, where a hall that leads to the kitchen is. The sound of pots and pans fills the room. A large man comes towards them. “I suppose this is the new maiden?” he grumble. “Hello Gerald. How are your new assistents?” asks Isabella. “Oh, they are wonderfull. You must be Béatrice,” he looks at you. Even tho the man is in an older age, he has something very young around him. “Yes, I am, sir,” he shakes Béatrice hand, “hadahada, no sirs around here. Call me Geralt. If you ever, ever need anything then there is a big chance I can help you with that. I started here as a young boy, just like you. So I kind off know everything around here. Also the gossips.” He sends her a wink. That was odd. Is this really the man that everyone is talking about and should be violent in the kitchen? Or is this just one of those good days?  
“Come with me dear,” Isabella pulls Béatrice back on Asgard. “So, our job is to make sure that The Queen gets a good time with her family. We don’t have to do much. Well you don’t have at least for now. Before she will go to dinner, we ask her what we need to do and after we will later.” They walk back through the halls of the castle. Béatrice will never get used to the richness of the building, with all his gold and all those painting on the walls and on the roof. Isabella knocks on a large door? “Come in,” they hear the queen her voice. When they enter, Queen Frigga turns around on her chair. “Béatrice,” she says with a bright smile, “How is everything going?” Béatrice stutters for a second, still overwhelmed by the kindness Het Majesty has. “Very good, Your Majesty,” Béatrice tells, her head down like she was learned. “No need for that, my dear. In this room you can call me just Frigga and you don’t need to bow for me.” Béatrice looks up, to see the bright eyes of the Queen. Then she looks around and sees that the room is… simple? From what she had already seen. “This is my place, no one enters the room, only me and you girls. Not even my own husband comes here.” Isabella interrupts Frigga with a small cough, “The dinner is almost ready,” “Thank you Isaballa,” Frigga turns back to Béatrice, “Come sit with us, my child,” Béatrice eyes widen up, “Your Maj… Frigga?” well this is all so much to register in her mind. “Isabella, can you ask Gerald if it’s okay that Béatrice joins us for dinner,” before she walks away, Béatrice stops her before, “You can tell him that I don’t need much. I’m not so a big eater.” Isabella nods with a bright smile and walks out the door. “Come sit here,” Frigga tells Béatrice. The chair she is referring to, is small and has no backside. Before that, there is a table, with a slide and a big mirror behind. Béatrice hesitate, but go sitting on the chair. “Do you like it here already?” The Queen asks. “It’s…” it takes a while to answer. She sees The Queens reflection in the mirror, standing majestic behind Béatrice, “It’s enormous. It’s quit a difference with the farm where I come from.” Frigga chuckles. “There is something about you. It’s a shame to have such a beautiful girl lose herself.” Béatrice is astound. Beautiful? She had never seen herself like that. In the mirror she sees a simple girl, who have the opportunity to wear a gold dress. Again there is small knock on the door. “Your Majesty, dinner is ready and Béatrice can join,” Isabella stays in the doorway. “Thank you Isabella. Is it okay if I let you the rest of the day do what you have to? I want to know Béatrice more,” Isabella bows. Very good your Majesty. Have a nice day. Just call me when you need me.”

In the big hall, there are 5 places covered. It’s quite a long table, probably good for 10 people. But now there are two chairs in the middle in front of each other. Well not exactly, they are not exactly in front each other. Why does it looks like it’s a way so the two don’t have to face each other? On both end of the table, there is each another chair. On one of them, there is a second chair next to it. That’s the place Frigga and Béatrice takes. When an enormous door (let’s just say everything is enormous for Béatrice) opens, the king enters. The Queen and Béatrice stands up on their chair and Béatrice bows her head for The King. He doesn’t say a word, but Béatrice sees that The Queen goes back on her chair and Béatrice follows. After that, Thor enters the room, with much more noise. He is laughing about something. “Those new recruits are amazing. It doesn’t happen a lot I get so many good soldiers at once. That Erick is a promise.” A small smile comes over Béatrice bowed head. “Hey, I’m Thor, nice to meet you,” Béatrice suddenly feels a knock on her back, “Thor, be careful. I still need her the next couple years.” The Queen says. There is so much love she shines. Even she has a big smile for seeing one of her sons. Speaking of one of them. Where is the other one? Béatrice is almost disappointed that Loki will not attend the dinner, but before it takes her the doors opens again. He has a total opposite vibe then Thor, you would almost not think they aren’t brothers. Loki is calm and mysterious, “Loki, meet my new maiden, Béatrice.” Béatrice looks up and looks in the blue eyes of the dark prince. “Your Majesty”, Béatrice bows her head. “Welcome,” he says. His voice is like satin in her ears. No, we are not thinking like that. Before her cheeks can turn red the doors of the kitchen opens and a couple of man enters with plates on their both hands. Also Béatrice gets a plate with a quarter of a chicken on it, with a lot of sides like vegetable and potatoes. It smells delicious. “Enjoy your meal. It’s all make by the hands of my recruitments. They are splendid.” They thank the cock Gerald and starts eating. 

It’s silence, except for Thor loud eating. He got a whole chicken and it’s eating it a lot of noise. Loki has a disgusted look on his face. He also have a quarter of the chicken and is using his knife and fork. Now Béatrice understands why their chairs aren’t right in front of each other. It’s because Thor eats with so much… well… with so much persuasion that Loki would be covered with chicken breasts if he would sit before him. “Tell me Béatrice, where do you come from?” Béatrice hears the low voice of the King on the other side of the table. “I’m from a simple farm, Your Majesty. My father is a famous farmer because of the cows he breed on the farm.” Béatrice says and continuous eating. “And you?” suddenly it’s a satin voice again. She looks up, seeing Loki holding a piece of potato in front of him, waiting for response. “I just help him a little bit,” she smiles to the youngest prince, hoping that the warm feeling on her cheek isn’t show in a blush or anything. Loki turns back to his meal and looks indifferent. Was that a moment of opening up or just being polite? On the other hand, Loki isn’t really known for being polite. “Well, if there is anything you need, I’m glad to help you,” she hears Thor talking with his mouth full, “Thor, what did I learned you about table manners?” she hears the queen next to her. “I’m sorry mother,” he talks when his mouth is empty. It’s just now that she realise the two difference in this family. Thor has a lot from his father. Only that Thor seems still needs to learn some manners. She can see him as the future king. Then you have Loki, who is as calm and as his mother.

After everyone has done eating, they stayed longer for another drink. Beatrice had moments she didn’t really understand what was going on, the man talked about thing of the army and all that. Even tho her look is fixened on the king and the blond prince, she couldn’t help it but wandering her eyes to the dark prince. She isn’t sure if it’s her imagination, but sometimes it looked like they eyes met for less than a second. Frigga saw it all happening. 

When it’s time to say goodbye, Beatrice bows one last time and goes to her room. When she opens the door of her room, there is another young girl. She recognize her from her trip to the palace. “Ow hey!” she shoots, “We weren’t able to meet yet. I’m Barbara,” she shows her hand to shake. “I’m working in the kitchen,” Beatrice takes her hand, “Hi, I’m Beatrice. Queen Frigga her new maiden. How is it in the kitchen?” she asks and let go of the young girls hand. She goes to her bed and takes the clothes that are ready. It’s a thin satin robe in gold. Barbara is already wearing it. “It’s amazing! Geralt is so nice. I just hope that it will stay like this. And how about you? I heard that you were invited for the evening meal with the royal family.” Beatrice is stepping out of her maiden clothes to get the sleeping garment. “It was nice.” She answers simply. Her mind elsewhere. If the rumours of some people aren’t true, then maybe the rumours about the dark prince aren’t either. The both wish goodnight and it doesn’t take long before the dreams comes to fill the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that the story isn't to boring because I need to come into it :P Normally it will get more interesting at the next chapter


End file.
